Twilight? I can handle this, Right?
by Tsukichan-san
Summary: Can a girl who was sucked into Twilight Princess survive? Well, she's gonna try. And with A Hero, two guardians, and a handful of new characters looking out for her, she might just stand a chance. R&R. All Chapters Rewritten.
1. An Awkward Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or anything relating to it.

Twilight? I can handle this, Right?

Chapter 1

An Awkward Beginning. But Really, When isn't It?

The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and I was stuck at another red light. Well, since I was not driving I guess it would be, my mother was stuck at another red light. The light finally turned green and our car sped off, resuming its journey home. Now, on a normal day, I'm a pretty patient person, but this was no normal day. Today was the day I finally bought Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess for the GameCube, and I needed to get home as soon as possible as to play it as soon as possible. Now, don't get me wrong, I'd played Twilight Princess before, beaten it a couple times as well, but I had never owned it before and since I finally did, as of two minutes prior, I needed to celebrate the victory.

Looking down at the game on my lap, I realized that I was gripping it so hard the case would probably break soon. I loosened my grip slightly, not wanting it to break, but also not wanting to fully let go in case it disappeared. I know that probably doesn't make much sense to you, but it happens okay! Don't judge me...

I looked out towards the road only to see another red light. The world was out to get me, I'm sure of it. I really am not a bad person, I don't see why this should be happening to me. I do good things, keep up in school, and help others. What could i have possibly done to make the world spite me so? I started to debate the pros and cons of jumping out of the car and running the remaining three blocks to my house when the light suddenly turned green.

Some people might wonder as to why I have the GameCube copy of Twilight Princess, to which I would probably have told them to mind their own fucking business, and stop bothering me. The truth was, however, that I was not very wealthy, so I did not have funds to buy any of the newer game systems. Besides, the GameCube version had the correct format instead of the Wii's mirrored version. Yes, I am slightly a nerd.

The small Sudan pulled into the drive way of a average looking house in an average looking neighborhood. The car hadn't even fully stopped before I ripped off my seatbelt, flung open the car door, and bolted into the house. I stopped to unlock the front door just long enough to hear my mother call out to me.

"Michiko! Be careful and you didn't close your door!" she huffed walking around the car to close my door. Ignoring her statement, I opened the door so forcefully it slammed into the wall behind it and ran towards my room.

Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering why a cute little American girl, such as myself, managed to get the name, Michiko. Well, the thing is my parents are crazy. I'm pretty sure it's because they lost a bet. They're horrible, horrible people.

Anyways, after tripping several times up the stairs, I finally made it into my room. I hopped over a pile of clothes to my GameCube and hurriedly put to disk in. Sitting cross legged, I bounced up and down waiting for the disk to load. I quickly tied pink strands of hair up into a ponytail so it wouldn't bother me while I played the game. The screen of Link sitting on Epona in front of the large stone bridge to Hyrule appeared on the screen. I watched the title sequence thinking back to a group of my friends. A couple years ago I had made four friends who were all a few years older than I. They were really a great bunch, but one day they all disappeared. I was supposed to hang out with them that day but I had been sick. The first time I ever play Legend of Zelda was with them. Shaking my head, I pressed start a couple times, then started a new game.

I watched the beautiful scene of Faron spring panning down to two figures sitting by the water. That I was expecting, that always happens, but you know what doesn't always happen? Link and Rusl talking, with voice acting, that doesn't happen. That never happens.

"Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left this world," Rusl paused, "That is why loneliness always pervades in the hour of twilight... But enough talk of sadness... I have a favor to ask of you, Link. I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow..." I stopped actually listening to him after that. I listened to his voice as he spoke. Rusl had a sort of...abrasive sound to his voice, but still sounded like a protective father. He had some sort of southern accent I assumed. I actually found it rather fitting to him. I was snapped out of my wonderings as Link spoke.

"Of course I will go for you, Rusl." he nodded in consent. Link's voice was soft, and still a little boyish. It wasn't at all what I thought he would have sounded like, but it wasn't necessarily bad. As I was thinking over the pros and cons of Link's voice I hardly noticed the two get up to leave the spring.

The camera panned so it was showing the spring once again, but it stuck there. I sat there staring at it, hoping that it might just be taking a while to load the rest of the scene, but it didn't move. So, finally buckling down, I crawled over to the T.V. and tapped the screen lightly. Apparently, the T.V. didn't like that and it decided to shock me, and when I say shock, I mean electrocute. Have any of you ever been electrocuted? No? Well, you should try it sometime it feels like your being electrocuted! What did you expect unicorns and rainbows? Sorry to burst your happy bubble. After, throwing myself face down onto the ground next to my GameCube and succumbed to the sweet call of unconsciousness.

Link was bidding Rusl farewell as he put Epona, his beautiful horse, into her pin. He reach towards his belt to grab some carrots out of his wallet, because that's where everyone keeps carrots, only to find that it was not there. Quickly realizing what had probably happened he turn to Rusl's retreating form. "Rusl! Can I have the key to the gate? I left my wallet at the spring." he called jogging over to the scruffy man.

"Link, you need to start tying that thing on more tightly." the elder sighed tossing Link the gate key and a lantern. "You'll need that. Don't forget to return those." he yelled to Link's back. Shaking his head Rusl sighed, "That boy..."

Link hurried along the path, quickly passing trees and rocks. He made it to the gate in little to no time and with some difficulty, unlocked the oversized lock. Running into the cave, Link pulled out and lit up the lantern swiftly as too not lose time or oil. He sprinted out of the cave and made his way to the bridge. Crossing the bridge in more of a jog, just to be on the safe side, Link arrived at Faron Spring.

Spotting his wallet, Link walked over to pick it up. While standing up from retrieving his wallet, Link noticed something. There, not even five feet from where he was standing was a body lying face down in the water.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Link yelled running over to kneel beside the body. Turning it over he realized it was a young girl. He wrapped his arm under her shoulders and hoisted her upper body out of the water. Noticing that she was barely breathing he started to panic. "Miss? Miss, please wake up." he said softly shaking her.

There are some nice ways to wake, to the smell of fresh pancakes or other stuff like that, and then there are some not so nice ways to wake up. Finding yourself soaked, in pain, which was quickly going away, being shaken, yelled at, and unable to breathe because of water in your lungs, falls under one of the not so nice awakenings. I pushed against the warm chest holding me and landed in water on my face. Hoisting myself onto my hands and knees I started to expelled all of the water from my lungs. I coughed a few times and finally took in fresh air.

"Why were you shaking me?" I moaned under my breath. I looked over at the person who had so rudely woken me up intending to yell at them only to stop short when I met a pair of concerned blue eyes. Brown eyes travelled from blue to lightly tanned skin, to blond hair, and finally to steeply pointed ears. Wait...what?

"Are you okay?" he asked worry written all over his face. Why the hell was this kid, okay so maybe not a kid, so worried about me? It's not like he knows me or anything. I nodded so he would calm down a little, besides I was feeling much better now. I tried to get my mass of hair out of my face which made me realize, wasn't I wearing my hair up before?

"Where the hell did my hair tie go?" I mumbled searching the crystal clear water around me. Wait, I was in my room before, and this isn't a hospital so... Where the hell am I? Looking around the spring I realized that this place was way to green and beautiful to be Arizona. wanting to ask him where I was, I turned to the boy. But, before I could speak my question I was hit by another realization. I was wearing a white dress, I was not soaking wet, and I was now in a see through dress.

I not proud to say that I screeched as loud as I possibly could. The boy jumped back slapping his hands over his ears. He looked around trying to find what could have possibly scared me so much only to have his eyes land back onto my form. I could tell the moment he figured out why I was screaming because from his neck to the tips of his ears turned beet red. I'm not quite sure who was more embarrassed, he or I.

I buried my face into my knees trying not to look at him. "Why me? Why did it have to be me?" I murmured wishing the earth would swallow me whole. I lifted my head the tiniest bit to look at the boy who was no looking anywhere but me. "Do you have anything I could cover up with?" I asked.

"Ah! S-sure! I have blankets and stuff at my house!" he stuttered standing up and extending a hand out to me. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up to my feet and off into the forest outside of the little spring. I kept tripping as we went. It's rather difficult to trying and cover yourself, run, and take in your surroundings. This place looked kind of familiar but that wasn't possible, I've never seen so many trees in my life before. Maybe I saw it in some sort of magazine or something...

I turned my attention to the boy pulling me to god knows where. He looked slightly familiar as well, sounded familiar, too. I just couldn't put my finger on it though. But, whatever was going on, his little elf ears were freaking adorable. Even had little blue earrings, which looked just like the earrings... Link wears... Oh My God... Did I just recognize Link off of his earrings? That's rather disappointing of me. I should bang my head into a wall later, and then admit myself to a insane asylum, because I was obviously going crazy.

Okay, so I'm in Twilight Princess, with Link, heading to his house, I can handle this. Right? I wasn't really that sure of myself. I took a deep breath, which is surprisingly hard to do while running, and tried to calm myself down. It would do me no good freaking out about it now. While I was occupied with my mental freak out, we arrived at Link's house. Dude, I didn't even realize we went through the cave.

"It's just up that ladder..." he instructed shyly. I looked at the rough wooden ladder next to us. I turned my head downwards to look at my dress and clearly showing underwear. I couldn't stop myself from blushing again. Great, I get to meet one of the greatest heroes of all video gameage and he can see my underwear. World, you are a cruel bitch.

"I, um... Would kinda prefer you go up first..." I mumbled out resisting the urge to curl into a little ball. Link's face blushed maroon as he turned to the ladder and started scaling his way up to his house. I follow slowly, as to prevent splinters, up after him. I got to the top, thankfully without any splinters, only to see that his door was open, but he was nowhere in sight. I took a step into his house only to be hit with a large heavy blanket. I wasted no time swinging the blanket around my shoulders, effectively covering everything from my shoulders down.

Link was noticeably more relaxed now that I was covered up. He hopped down from the little balcony where his bed is, and presumably were the blanket came from. Strolling over to me, he extended his hand. "Hello, I'm Link." he introduced, not that I didn't already know, but he didn't know I knew so... I'm confused now.

I manage to get my hand out of the woolen mass of blanket somehow and shook the offered hand. "Uh...Michiko, my name is Michiko." I smiled slightly, still feeling a little awkward.

"Michiko? What a weird name." he exclaimed happily.

"Well... So is Link!" I replied sticking my tongue out at him.

"Huh... I guess it is kind of weird." he thought out loud smiling none the less. This guy was way too easy going. "It's nice to meet you, Michiko."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Link." I said feeling a bit calmer. Maybe this won't be so bad after all, right?

Tsuki: Yay! Rewrote the first chapter! It's much better if I do say so myself. Then again, I have matured in my writing style since I wrote this chapter.


	2. Ordon, Alright

Tsuki: Be warned! Here be Ilia bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

Twilight? I can handle this, Right?

Chapter 2

Ordon, all right.

I shuffled around Link's house. You know, for being so simple and completely made out of wood, it was really rather nice. Nice and homey. I wrapped the warm woolen blanket closer to myself. Link, had left about five minutes ago to get Epona back from, _her_, Ilia. She had stolen Epona, like she always does. Ugh, just thinking about her makes me feel all slimy. Stupid horse stealer. But, enough about her. Let's think about something else.

I opened the blanket slightly to look at my barrowed outfit. I know someone out there is probably wondering why I would still be wearing the blanket if I wasn't still in my wet clothes. Well, it just so happened that I looked ridiculous. I was wearing some of Link's clothes from a couple years ago, that were still two sizes too big for me. Now, I always thought the Ordon people's clothes were always so cute and other such fluffy things, but they didn't suit me, especially when they were so large on me. The rope, that doubled as a belt had to be so tightened over the gigantic sash esque thing that the extra reached down to my thighs. Also one of the freaking straps of the white shirt I was wearing kept falling off my shoulder. The worst part about it, though, was the fact that I couldn't even change back into my dress once it was dry, because it was too cold here to wear my flimsy little dress.

I bunched up the blanket so it was hanging around my neck and I started to climb up the ladder to where Link's bed was. Plopping down onto it, my back facing the window, I let the blanket fall down over my shoulders and back. I ran my feet over the smooth wood that made up all of the floors in Link's house. Turning my attention to the blanket, I ran my fingers over a small Triforce symbol. In reality, if you could call this reality, it was really more of a quilt with lots of little Triforces on it. It was a nice blanket.

"I wonder where he got it..." I mumbled not realizing I had actually said anything. Continuing to rub my fingers over the Triforces I thought about my situation. What is going on? How did this happen? This all used to be just a game...I feel bad for every time I let Link die, now. I'm really not sure what I'm supposed to do. I snapped out of my thoughts by a voice calling my name. I rolled to the other side of the bed, hopping off and over to the window.

I stuck my head out the window and looked towards the ground. Link was standing in front of the house holding Epona by the reigns. "Michiko! Come down here." He called waving me down. I nodded pushed myself backwards. A backwards summersault over the bed, sliding down the ladder, then running out the door only to jump down passed the ladder, these things all came so much easier here.

"That was quick." Link grinned raising an eyebrow as I landed in front of him.

"It's because of my ninja skills." I shrugged waving my hand around as if I did such things every day. The fact was my feet were killing me. Oh, the joys of being barefoot.

"Ninja skills?" he repeated tilting his head to the side in confusion. Oh, they probably didn't' have ninjas in Hyrule. Oh well, time to confuse Link even more.

"Yes, mad ninja skills. So what's up?" I giggled, still receiving a confused glance from Link. He shook his head, obviously not getting what I was talking about.

"I'm going to herd the goats at the ranch. I wanted you to come with so you could meet everyone." He explained while he turned Epona around to head into the village.

"Cool." I shrugged following him. His back was towards me but i could see him shaking his head again, probably didn't understand what I meant by "cool" either. We followed along the dirt path into Ordon Village. There were some random pebbles lying in the dirt that hurt my feet but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Stepping into the village, I peered around at the handful of people that were all out and about with their families. It was nice, people hanging around outside with their families. They all looked so happy.

Link let go of Epona's reigns and jogged the short distance to Rusl and his family. I felt kind of jealous of them. I never really spent time together with my parents. Don't get me wrong I love my parents, but we just could spend extended periods of time together, we would just end up fighting.

I snapped out of my train of thought by Epona nuzzling my cheek. I figured she just wanted some attention so I started to run my fingers through her mane. She was really well taken care of; her coat shiny and smooth. She was truly a beautiful horse. I noticed Link waving me over so I stopped petting Epona. I felt a bit nervous. I was about to meet some of my favorite fictional characters in really life. I know I had already met Link, but that had kind of been by accident so I hadn't gotten nervous before. Apparently, Epona did not like the lack of petting going on as she nosed my cheek again.

"Oh, hush you." I whispered to her before continuing towards Link. Now that I was so close, Rusl's beard was kind of creeping me out. Okay, now I'm just fixating on irrelevant things. "Michiko, this is Rusl, Uli, and Colin." Link introduced, pointing to each in turn. I smiled despite my nervousness. Rusl stepped forward first. I greeted him and shook his hand. Uli followed shortly after. Colin was the only one left, but he seemed really nervous and shifted from foot to foot, not looking up at me. I decided to take a step towards him and bend down. I stuck out my hand towards him and smiled. He blushed but timidly put his tiny hand into my much larger one and shook before snatching it back. I giggled at how embarrassed he was, which only made him blush even harder. God, this kid was adorable. If I ever had a little brother or a child I would wanted them to be just like him. I just barely stopped myself from squealing at how cute he was.

Link laughed, "Alright then, I'm going to go herd the goats up at ranch for Fado, I'll be back shortly. Michiko, why don't you go around and meet everyone else?" He waved goodbye and ran off towards. As Link left me alone with them, Uli turned back to me and started fussing with my hair.

"Link told us that he found you unconscious at Faron spring. Oh you poor thing! A young girl like you all alone in the woods, you must have been so scared." Uli cooed trying to pat down the unruly mass that was my hair.

"Uli, you're hovering give the girl some space." Rusl chided. Uli sighed and took a step backwards.

After glancing at her husband, Uli turned back to me, "Sweetie, do you know where you're going to stay? Why don't you stay with us? We don't have much room but you're more than welcome." She rushed out.

"Uli, don't go deciding everything by yourself. I'm sure Link had some plan in mind." Rusl sighed shaking his head at his wife's antics.

"Oh, but he'll probably have her stay with him. She a young lady, not some bird he found in the woods and brought home to take care of. Besides, Link's house is so very close to the forest. It's not safe for a young girl to be there, with or without Link. No, it's decided she will stay with us." Uli ranted, slamming her fist onto her other hand at the end.

"Fine, but at least tell Link before you go kidnapping his new friend." Rusl tried.

"Of course, I'll go talk to the mayor about it now, and I'll tell Link when he gets done at the ranch." Uli nodded and walked off to the mayor.

"Sorry about my wife, she goes a little over the top sometimes." Rusl apologized scratching the back of his head.

"It's perfectly fine... Mister Rusl?" I said the last part hesitantly. I really didn't know what I should call him.

He chuckled, "Please just call me Rusl. Colin, why don't you take Michiko around and introduce her to everyone?"

Colin nodded and took my hand, leading me back to the other houses. By now, they had all heard something about me and were collected in front of Sera's Sundries gossiping. I knew it had to do with me, because the moment Beth spied me, she was the first one to do so, she started bouncing up and down and pointing at me. Her mother hushed her as they all turned to stare at Colin and me.

Have you ever been walking towards a large group of people that you know have been talking about you? If you have, then you should know the anxiety that I'm feeling right about now. The unfurled from their group only to surround me... at least Colin was with me.

So after a mildly terrifying ten minutes with the mob, Colin and I started towards the mayor's house. I could already see Link, Mayor Bo, and Uli talking. As we approached they turned to look at us, Link smiling and giving a little wave.

As we got close Mayor Bo walked the rest of the way to meet us. "So, you must be, Michiko, was it? I am Bo, the mayor of Ordon." He boomed. I went to shake his and he ended up shaking my entire arm.

"Well, if everything is in accordance with you two then I think I will retire for the night." I announced and went into his house. Was everything going to happen this fast? I've barely had and time to breath.

"So, I guess you're gonna stay with Uli and Rusl?" Link snapped me out of my thoughts. He phrased it like a question, but we both knew that there was never any choice in the matter.

"Yep..." This was getting kind of awkward.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow then..." he nodded heading home. I turned to Uli and Colin. She motioned for me to follow her and we began making our way towards their house. We got to the house and Uli had Rusl make a makeshift bed on the floor for me.

"Um...Uli? Do you have a mirror?" I asked. She paused what she was doing to look at me.

"Hm? Sure...It's somewhere around here." she mumbled looking in a couple trunks, "Aha!" She turned and held out a small palm sized mirror towards me.

I took the mirror from her and looked at it. It wasn't very big, about the size of my hand, and it didn't have a frame but it was more than enough to accomplish my goal. I held it at arm's length and looked at my little reflection in it. I couldn't help but smile when I saw myself. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting but I remembered that in most of the fan fictions that stuff like this happened the person usually changed in appearance. But, I hadn't. I still looked like me. My overly frizzy hair was still there, though my roots, which had been turning brown, were now the same pale pink as the rest of my hair. I was still too short, not skinny enough, and I still didn't have any curves to speak of, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. I liked who I was and I didn't want to change it for anything. With that thought I went to bed, looking forward to what was to come.

Tsuki: Yay! Chapter 2 rewritten! This one is probably the one that has the most changes in it. Most of them though are to just make it run smoother and make more sense in general.


	3. Some New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Legend of Zelda.

Twilight? I can handle this, Right?

Chapter 3

Some New Friends

I woke up after a very long night. I hadn't slept well at all. My mind was too busy focusing on what I should do. I mean, tomorrow is the day that all hell breaks loose on Ordon and I still didn't know how I was supposed to fit into all of it. But, it wasn't only that. There was one thing that mind wouldn't let go of even more than the events to come. What was going on at home. Was time passing like it did here? Did my parents think I had been kidnapped or something? The person I was most worried about was Matt, though. After his sisters and three of the youngest's friends disappeared we became really close. He started acting more and more like a big brother to me. I knew why, me being the only one of Alice's close friends who didn't disappear he was probably worried about me. He started to look out for me, if I was ever going through any type of problem he would always be there for me. He's probably so worried right now. I guess there really wasn't anything I could do now, though.

I walked through Ordon carefully. I was heading towards Link's house, but that wasn't what made me nervous. I had yet to meet Ilia, she being the only one, and I really did like it that way. I was hoping that if I was careful enough I would have to see her at all. I made it to the other side of the cliff walled path and Link's house stood some feet before me. Up ahead I could hear Talo, Malo, and Beth talking to Link about the new slingshot at Sera's shop. I was having a hard time not bursting out into giggles thinking about how Link was going to buy it and show off to the kids.

Link spotted me and left the kids to continue their conversation. "So how was your first night in Ordon?" He questioned as he approached me. I thought about how I was going to answer that question as we walked back into Ordon. It's not like I could tell him that I was worried about something that was about to happen and the people back in my world.

Link stopped to talk to Hatch who was gazing up at the bee's nest. I shivered as I looked up at it, bugs really don't agree with me. We started walking again but this time we were stopped by Jaggle. Link climbed up to talk to him, but I continued over to Uli who was franticly searching for something. "Hey Uli, everything alright?" I asked as I grew closer.

She turned to look at me, worry written across her face. "Oh! Michiko, have you seen a cradle come floating by?"

"No, I haven't, sorry." I said. Technically I wasn't lying, I never did see the cradle float by, I just didn't tell her i knew where it was. Besides, Link would get it for her soon enough.

"You lost your cradle?" Link asked from behind me. I'm ashamed to admit I jumped a bit, he was surprisingly quite alright.

"Yes, it's a baby cradle made of finely woven tree bark. Oh, such a misfortune... How far could it have drifted, I wonder..." she muttered looking around the stream again.

"We'll keep an eye out for it foy you...' Link said pity showing through on his face. She thanked us as we walked towards Mayor Bo's house. Mayor Bo, as usual, was standing out in front of his house. When he saw us making our way towards him a smile broke out over his face as he waved at us.

"So Link, Rusl tells me that you're taking his place in the delivery tomorrow." He mentioned. Oh right the delivery supposed to happen, before well you know...

I figured I should probably "figure out" what they were talking about. "Delivery?" I cocked my head to the side for good measure.

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't know about that would you...Tomorrow Link is setting of to Hyrule Castle to deliver a sword. He will only be gone for a little bit, though." Mayor Bo explained. I've very much taken a liking to him. He's very animated when he talks.

"Hyrule Castle? Kakariko is close to there isn't it?" I asked. What am I doing?

"Yes, it's a little out of the way, but not too far." Mayor Bo said slightly confused at my question, I don't blame him. I'm not sure what I'm doing either.

"Why?" Link piped in staring at me as well.

"I have some family who are supposed to be in Kakariko. Do you think I could come with?" I blurted out. WHAT am I DOING? That is a VERY easily disproven lie! Shut up, Michiko. SHUT UP!

"Oh! That shouldn't be a problem. Though, you'd have to wait until after Link drops the sword off. Don't want to risk being late. But, I don't see any reason he can't escort you to after." Mayor Bo stated.

"I completely understand, besides it's been a while since I've been to Castle Town." I replied. Just stop talking you've already dug a deep enough hole for yourself.

"You sure you'll be okay in Kakariko?" Link asked warily. Aww that's so sweet. He's worried about me.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I was supposed to meet someone there anyway." I lied. Damn it all, I'm a bad person. These people are being so nice and are try to keep me safe and I keep lying to them.

"Okay…If you're sure…" Link said hesitantly. I just nodded. Such a horrible person. I'm going to hell for this.

"Okay then! Everything's settled, you two will head out tomorrow afternoon then." Mayor Bo said happy everything worked out.

Link and I walked back towards the center of the village. Link was scanning the stream for any sight of Uli's cradle. I decided to take pity of the boy and point it out to him.

"Link, what's that?" I pointed when I could finally see the monkey jumping on the rock.

"Huh?" Link looked where I was pointing and finally saw the monkey holding a little cradle. "Ah! that's Uli's cradle!" He exclaimed running over to the stone pillars. He looked at the monkey and realized it was too far away to get it himself. Looking up at the mossy pillar, a smile came over his face, obviously he figured out what to do.

"Link, I'm gonna go to the spring by your house!" I called as he started climbing up the vines.

"Alright, be careful." He replied as i walked away.

I passed by Talo, Malo, and Beth who were still arguing over the sling shot. I nodded a quick hello and headed off to Ordon Spring.

I collapsed next to the water, sticking my feet in. They instantly started feeling better, like I hadn't been walking around barefoot for hours. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking slightly. I was just so nervous. How the hell am I going to pull this off? I looked around for something to distract me. When I found nothing I started digging in my, well Link's, pockets. I found some Rupees so I set to counting them.

It ended up that I now have 42 Rupees. It did help me calm down a little bit. As soon as I had put the Rupees into my pockets I heard a voice.

"Young one from another world…"

"Who's there?"

"Do not fear, I am here to help…"

Just then it was like the sun blacked out. There was a blinding light that made everything else look dim. When I could see again, I looked up and before me I saw Ordona. Who surprisingly talks in both a male and female voice at the same time.

"Help? How?"

"I have appeared before you at the request of those who brought you here…"

"Those who brought me here? What are you talking about? Who are they?"

"They requested me to give you guardians to aid you on your quest…"

"Are you listening to me?"

"They will be in forms that will be comfortable to you

Though they will not have the memory of their past adventures…"

"Apparently not."

"If they shouldn't be seen they can hide in this

It will also let you hold a mental connection with them…"

As those words were spoken a light appeared in front of me and out of it came a pendant. It was the Kokiri Emerald. But, it was much smaller than the one in Ocarina of Time, only about the size of my palm. I put it around my neck and hid it inside my shirt.

"Thank you?"

"They shall appear soon…"

And with that, Ordona disappeared. Everything returned to normal, no trace of anything that happened except for the necklace I was wearing. I stood up and looked around. "So how soon is soon?" I mumbled. The moment those words left my mouth two faint pops and smoke surrounded me. When the smoke cleared two very familiar people stood before me.

One was a little girl who, while I had never actually met her, I absolutely adored her. She was a tiny little girl with pointed ears. Music and whimsy seemed to emanate from her. She was dress all in green, green hair to match, and sparkling blue eyes. There was a little ball of light with wings floating around her head. I would have recognized her anywhere. She was none other than the Sage of the Forest, Saria.

The other person was a boy who looked a bit older than Link. He actually freaked me out, not like I was scared of him, but more like I wasn't sure I was actually seeing him. I couldn't see much of his face, it being covered by a large white cloth. But, behind the bandages I could see the faintest trace of tan skin and blond hair covering half of his face. What caught me was his one visible red eye. I was sure of two things about him. One was that he was Sheik, and two that he was most definitely a boy.

"Are you the one we were sent to help?" Saria asked smiling happily at me.

"I guess so..." I confirmed still staring at Sheik.

"Okay then! I'm Saria." she held her hand to her chest.

"Sheik." he threw in. I could tell he was very social.

"I'm Michiko... Nice to meet you?" I said slowly offering them a small smile.

"What is it?" Sheik asked in his own nonchalant way of talking.

"What's wrong?" I asked back.

"You're looking at me weirdly." he stated in a very condescending tone. I think he thinks I'm an idiot.

"It's just…" I started as I walked over to him. I then proceeded to push my hands on his chest, shoulders, and arms, "You're a guy?"

"Yes. Now stop touching me." He said batting my hands away.

"You're not Princess Zelda in disguise?" I continued touching him some more. I could hear Saria giggling to the side of us.

"No."

"You're not lying to me?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"YES…"

"Prove it, then."

"HOW?"

"Well, I believe you're a guy. You could still be Zelda who magiced herself into a guy, but you are a guy. There's no way that your chest could be pads."

"Thank you, I guess."

Just then I heard a yell, "GET BACK HERE YOU MONKEY!"

"Crap! It's that late already! Hurry, get into the necklace!" I whispered hurriedly. We didn't have time to lose. I couldn't let the others see these two just yet. Green light swirled around the two as the disappeared and the light shot into my necklace. It was just in time, for not even seconds after Talo and the monkey ran past the entrance, Malo stopping not ten feet from where I was standing. I ran just outside the spring, standing next to Malo and saw Link riding up on Epona.

"LINK!" I yelled out waving my arms to get his attention.

He slowed down just enough to lean over, grab my arm, and pull me up onto the horse. It was a terrifying and an extremely painful experience. I then got to hold onto Link for dear life. I had never in my life ridden a horse, I was always too afraid, and my first experience is going in a full out sprint. Well, in any case we were off to save Talo and the Monkey.

Tsuki: Yay! Third chapter done. Not too many changes, this one has been rewritten twice now, though. I'm excited for the next one.


	4. A Piece of the Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

Twilight? I can handle this, Right?

Chapter 4

A Piece of the Action

I never want to ride a horse again, even if it is a horse as amazing as Epona. Thankfully Link and I were walking now, having just gotten our lanterns. The dark cave stood in front of us. I was feeling pretty nervous, even though I have technically been through the cave once before I don't remember going through it, so I'm saying that time doesn't count. But, back to me never riding horses again. First we had to cross the bridge, and let me tell you, when you're on a horse sprinting across a bridge, said bridge swings back and forth. Then, as if that wasn't enough, we had to jump the mini gate. I screamed.

But, back to the present, Link and I started towards the cave when Link spotted a crude little wooden sword lying on the ground a few feet from us, it was Talo's. I could see Link tense up out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed his arm, for a change, and pulled him into the cave. I lit my lantern like we had decided. Only one of us would light our lantern at a time to save on fuel. As we grew closer to the monster I knew were in there, I realized something. "Link... I don't have a weapon." I whispered, this place really creeped me out.

"What? Oh, um… here use this." he replied, quite loudly might I add, and handed me his slingshot and the ammo pouch.

"…Cool." I accepted them and hooked it pouch onto my belt…sash...thing. A little known fact about me is that I am awesome with projectiles. Like this one time, I nailed Alice across the auditorium at school with a marble…that was a very good day. I am not however good with swords, bats, hammers, really anything you have to swing. I don't have any upper body strength to speak of. So, you can see why I'm a little worried about combat here.

The first thing we came upon was a small stone pillar with oil in a little basin at the top. I promptly lit the oil on fire causing it to light the cave up further. Hooking the lantern onto me belt, I got my slingshot out and loaded, ready for the tricky little bats that fly around in here. Speaking of which, there's one now.

The little things screeched and dived at Link's head. It was nearly invisible at first but the moment it crossed into the light I shot at its head but my aim was a little off and I only hit its butt. With the angle I hit it at it should have just spun it around a couple times, but apparently the little nuts explode on contact. The bat exploded into pieces and was gone forever before Link could even draw his sword. I felt pretty amazing right then.

"Nice shot!" Link congratulated me and was all sincere and crap made me feel not as epic. This boy was just too innocent and happy.

"…Thanks, come on Talo needs us." I shrugged as we began walking again.

We came upon another light stand so I lit that one as well. While I was hooking it back onto my belt, Link took out his sword in case of future dive bombers. Link was sadly the faster runner of the two of us, so he was slightly ahead of me. In hind sight I really should have worked out more often. I'm not very athletic.

So one moment Link was running up ahead of me, then the next he was flying back behind me. I notched another nut and looked around for the source. I spotted a Deku Baba not too far from us. I sent a nut flying at it, watching the plant recoil but that obviously wasn't enough to finish it off. The thing shot it's giant head towards me. I jumped back just in time, but before I could let another nut fly, Link smacked the thing over its head with his sword and it died a painful exploding death. There was a gigantic nut on the ground where the head had dried up so Link crushed it and out popped a couple shiny Rupees. We paused to pick them up before setting of in a run to find Talo...and the monkey. Though in retrospect, we probably shouldn't have stopped for rupees... Oh well, there's always time for Rupees.

We kept running and not too long before we ran into our second spider web. I burned that one down as well, Link killed a rat, and I lit another light stand. Link ran down the little path to the left where I knew the treasure chest was so I just hung back and started breaking pots with the slingshot.

I could hear his footsteps louder as he came back to me while I picked up my spoils. One last spider web was burned down and then it was finally back into the light for us.

Now, in this next part of the forest I'm pretty sure there was a certain path to get to where you are supposed to go, but we ended up just running around aimlessly until we found where we needed to go. But, before we got there we had to fight some monsters. Link was killing a Deku Baba while I was running around trying not to die by Bokoblin and trying to shoot it in the face. Link snuck behind it and cracked its skull open with his sword. That boy is seriously strong.

It was at that point I got my first introduction to the little hearts that pop out of dead monsters. It was cute and glowing so I picked it up. It was about the size of my hands put together and it faintly vibrated. I looked over at Link and held it up wondering what to do with it. Without even saying a word he understood and walked over to me. He wrapped his hands around mine and squeezed. The little heart popped and red mist surrounded both of our hands. Relief flooded through my system instantaneously.

We ran as far up as possible fighting Deku Babas and Bokoblins as we went. When we reached as far north as we could as we could go we found an entrance to another cave. I destroyed the three bats that were hanging from the entrance before they even took off. I'm just so freaking amazing like that.

We entered the cave and I was bit by a bat… not fun. Link killed it and the Bokoblin inside and I shot the other bat out of spite. He grabbed the key out of the little chest as I lit the light stands to make the other one appear. This was something I had been wondering about. If I remembered correctly there was a Piece of Heart in this chest. How does that system work? It's not like we have a health bar. Instead of the 1/5 piece of a Heart Container I was expecting, what was inside was a tiny version a Heart Container, no bigger than a bottle cap.

"What is that?" I asked hovering over Link's shoulder to get a better look.

"Huh? It's a Piece of Heart. Every time you get another one it becomes bigger. If we get four more it will be full size. It works kind of like a little shield, the more you have the less damage you take in battle. This little thing won't do much but it's a start." He explained. He kind of clipped it onto my belt, I say kind of because it stayed on like it was hooked onto it but there was nothing holding it there. It was so sweet him giving our first Heart Container to me. God! Why is this boy so adorable! With that done with we walked out of the cave.

We followed the wall to our right to where the gate was. We were busy fighting Bokoblins that I didn't see the Deku Baba until it clamped its mouth around my leg. This was nothing like the little bat bite that I had received earlier. This thing was crushing my leg. I screamed out and shot a nut at the Deku Baba's head. Link turned at my scream and rushed over to me. He slashed the Bokoblin I had been fighting in half and jumped into the air to bring his sword down onto the Deku Baba which had been about to attack me again.

"Michiko! Are you okay?" Link hurried trying to get a better look at my leg. Am I Okay? Do I freaking look okay! Calm down, Michiko. No need to get angry at the adorable hero just because your leg hurts.

"I'm fine..." I mumbled using his shoulder to stand up. I started limping on towards the gate and in what felt much longer than it probably was, we reached the gate. I was shooting the Bokoblin through the gate while Link worked on opening it. Link decided to be epic and did a spin attack which sent the dude flying. It was awesome. I was secretly giving him awesome points.

We ran some more, well I limped quickly, and for a moment I thought it would never end. Link killed three more Bokoblins in a flurry of sword attacks and I finally got a heart. It did help a bit but my leg was still killing me and for that matter so where my feet. I didn't have shoes on so the little sticks and rocks were really killing me.

I leaned against a tree while Link went over to the bird's shop. After listening to the bird and looking at a sign inside the shop Link looked over at me. He stared at me for a while and then turned away as if setting his mind to something. What was he doing? He pulled out a bottle and filled it up with red potion. He then proceeded to run out of the shop with the bird screeching like mad behind him. Aw, he just stole for me, that's so nice. I know it probably killed him too. He ran over to me and pushed the bottle of red potion into my hands.

"Drink some." He encouraged.

Why not, he did steal it for me. I thought and took a big gulp of it. It was really thick and lumpy, almost like a smoothie and it tasted like cherries, apple tarts, and gravy. I gagged a bit. But, I started feeling much better. The bite wound on my leg healed up and my feet weren't killing me anymore.

"Thanks." I thanked as I handed the bottle back to him.

"Well, let's go then." He grinned and started running AGAIN. Where does ths boy get his stamina, and may I please have some? I ran after him anyway. Once we reached the bottom of the slide like bridge up to the forest temple we could barely make out the shapes of Talo and the monkey in a cage surrounded by a group of Bokoblins. We bolted up the path. I'm really starting to hate Bokoblins.

As soon as I got within firing range I started letting nuts fly at the suckers, which kind of made them angry. But, that mattered not for the moment we reached the top Link smacked them to their deaths. He broke the cage, which was a little scary I thought he was going to hit Talo and the monkey for a second there. And, finally Talo and the monkey were saved. The monkey did an adorable little happy dance and was off.

We walked back with Talo looking at his feet the majority of the time. Once we got to the other side of the cave he finally spoke his mind. "If you guys hadn't come…Gee, me and the monkey would've gotten eaten, probably! She's actually a nice gal, that monkey… She tried to protect me, so we got captured together. Um, Link… You're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you? He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause he says it's dangerous… So you can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!" He yelled and ran away from us before Link had a chance to answer.

"Link!" We heard someone yell to our left. We both turned to see Rusl walking over to us. Rusl explained to us that Colin told him about Talo running off. He also mentioned the forest being strange.

"Anyway, Link… Tomorrow is the big day. You will be departing for Hyrule. And I hear that you are going with him Michiko. It will be sad to see you go Colin seems to like you quite a bit. But, I am glad I gave this task to you. Good luck! And return safely! If you're lucky you may even get to meet Princess Zelda!" He laughed as we started back to Ordon. You have no idea how right you are Rusl… Also, I'm so glad that Colin likes me! Seriously! He is the cutest little boy I have ever seen in my entire life!

As we were walking back possibly one of the worst things that could happen to me happened. We were just across the bridge, Epona in tow, she really is a good horse, and the all of a sudden everything to the right side of me went blurry.

I stopped.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Link asked walking back to me.

"One of my contacts fell out." I said getting down onto my knees to desperately trying to find it.

"What's a contact?" Link asked while he got onto his hands and knees also.

"It's this squishy clear… thing to goes on my eyes so I can see." I said taking the other one off to show him.

"Weird…" Link whispered while staring at the contact on my finger.

After fifteen minutes of searching and no results we gave up and I threw the other contact on the ground. Now here's my problem, I was thrown here with nothing but the clothes on my back. So that means I don't have my glasses.

"So you can't see anything?" Link asked helping me up.

"I can see blurring shapes and colors but no details…" I moped holding onto Link's arm so I wouldn't run into anything.

"You know I think Pergie might have a pair of glasses she could lend you." Rusl offered sounding a little sympathetic.

"Thanks…" I mumbled. I prayed to the goddesses that they were the right prescription.

It turns out that Pergie was more than willing to lend me her glasses, but they were not the correct prescription so I still couldn't see a thing. Link went home and I went to Rusl's house that night happy that we at least saved Talo. As I lied down in my makeshift bed all I could think about is what was I going to do? I can't help Link fight if I can't see.

I dreamed that night.

I was being chased by a group of Bokoblin Deku Babas and Bats. I didn't have my slingshot so I couldn't fight them off. All of a sudden everything went blurry I kept running away hoping that nothing would jump out at me. I saw what through my fuzzy vision I could make out as a door and ran to it. I flung it open and tripped inside. I fell to my knees but I felt safe inside this building. There was a faint song in the background that seemed to just go around and around. There was also something big in front of me that what spinning. All of a sudden there were four shapes and a bright light in front of me also. They were saying something but I couldn't understand. The one closest to me reached out and touched my face and suddenly I could see again. Their faces were in shadow but they felt so familiar like I had known them for a long time. They all looked over my head at something. I turned around and I could hear Link's voice calling to me. I looked back at them and they all waved. I ran back out the door.

I woke up to the blurry outline of Colin's face hovering over me.

"Good Morning! I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me to Link's house."

"M'kay." I slurred a bit not fully awake. I slowly sat up and adjusted the tie on my sash. We set off to Link's house, Colin holding my hand and steering me around. We reached the front of Link's little tree house and I decided to climb up the ladder, leaving Colin down on the ground.

I spent most of the day inside wandering around Link's house. I've now touched just about everything in there. I even decided to call out Saria, well I call both of them but Sheik wouldn't come out. It was pretty fun though. Saria played some music on her ocarina for me and even gae me one. The thing was rather small but I loved it to no end. She promised she would teach me how to play...when I could see again.

I wandered outside once it got a little later in the day. I spent a couple hours up on Link's porch with my legs hanging down swinging back and forth. I could hear some voices and I saw blurry shapes of a small group of kids. I listened harder and I could hear Talo being mean to Colin.

"Colin! You down there?" I yelled in the direction of the group.

"Y-yes!" He replied meekly.

"Could you come up here?" I asked patting the hard wood next to me.

"Sure!" He yelled. I could see one of the shapes moving and the pitter-patter of his feet on the ground. I moved to the side so he could climb up the ladder.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked once he got to the top.

"Just a little bored and I can't see a thing so I figured some good company would be nice." I said smiling down at him.

"O-okay." He mumbled scooting closer to me. I couldn't resist the urge to rustle his hair. He is just too cute.

I heard some angry mumbling and hoof beats as I saw a large brown shape being led away by something. It didn't take long for me to figure out what was going on but I had to ask anyway.

"What was that?" I looked down at Colin.

"I don't know but…Why does Ilia have Epona? Doesn't Link need her?" He replied.

"Yeah…" I nodded. I slowly climbed down the ladder with Colin right after me.

The little boy was just so freaking considerate and when his feet touched the ground he grabbed my hand and led me towards Ordon. A shape, or what I assumed was Link, approached us.

"…Link, are you going to see Ilia? Maybe it's just me…but those guys don't normally let people through…Um, Link, you think we could go see Ilia together?" He asked.

"Sure" Link nodded. I switched from holding Colin's hand to holding Link's as we headed over to Talo and Malo.

"Hey, we've been waiting for you, y'know, Link. Yesterday was so much fun! Yeah chasing that monkey was great! I was just telling Malo here about how we wanted to show it to him, but we let it go instead!" Talo explained.

"Oh, YOU didn't get caught, Talo?" Malo interjected.

"Oh Colin! Way to spoil everything by telling your dad. Nice job." Talo sneered obvious change of subject.

"Yeah, thanks a lot! We got scolded by our dad something awful. I thought it was never going to end…" Malo joined in.

"I bet you're trying to go see Ilia, aren't you? Well there's no way I'll let you pass!" Talo sneered again.

"Oh, hey, neat! Link! Lemme barrow that wooden sword! If I had that wooden sword yesterday, I would have been able to handle it all alone, definitely!" He yelled. Man this boy has a short attention span.

At this point I had put my other hand on Colin's shoulder. I liked Talo and Malo and all, but little kids could just be terrible. Link agreed to give Talo his wooden sword so we could pass. Talo and Malo ran off to go play with the sword hooting and hollering.

As soon as they were gone Colin turned to Link.

"Those guys are always teasing me. What's so fun about swinging something like that around, anyway? I hate it… It's scary… But when I grow up I'm gonna be just like you, Link! I don't want to learn about swords or anything, but could you teach me how to ride a horse sometime? Can you? You have to promise!" Colin said.

"I promise." Link smiled down at him.

Colin was so happy he couldn't stand still so he ran off after Ilia. We chased after him to go get Epona back.

I freaking hate Ilia! She's so annoying. She stole my horse! Twice! No one freaking steals my horse...except for skull kid, but he's a jerk so that doesn't really count. Stupid horse stealers!

Link and I ran up to the already closed gate.

"Link!" Colin gasped.

Ilia turned away from Epona to look at us. "If you came to take Epona back, you can FORGET it! Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't open the gate until you change your attitude!" She yelled. It was weird even though I could barely see I am pretty sure she didn't turn around right away but he stared at Link and I for a little bit longer than she did in the game.

"Ilia you don't know what happened yesterday… I don't know if she will listen to me, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey, OK? You guys can crawl in here through the tunnel while I do." Colin suggested. Since that was all we could do, we backtracked to the tunnel entrance. I knew what I had to do at this point.

"Link? I can't see a thing. I'm gonna stay on this side okay? Come get me when you're done..." I said pushing my back against the wall next to the tunnel.

I could make out Link looking at me for a second before he nodded. "Alright. I'll be back in a second." He replied crawling into the tunnel. I knew he wouldn't be done in just a second though.

I had everything planned out, I knew what I was going to do, but I couldn't stop myself from shaking. This was the first time I would be near one of the main bad guys. Soon enough, I could feel the ground start to rumble. I sprung into action; I got down onto my hands and knees and found the entrance to the tunnel. I crawled until I reached the turn that was where I waited. I squeezed my eyes shut, rested my head against the dirt, and wrapped my hands over it. I didn't move from that position. Not when the rumbling went towards the village, not when I heard screaming, not even when I heard it going past me again. I waited for seemingly hours, until I was sure they were gone. Slowly I unfurled myself and started to carefully crawl towards the spring.

I made it out the other side and squinted my eyes to try and find Link. I saw a blurry form in the water and recognized it as Link. I crawled over to him, not trusting myself to walk on my own.

"Link. Link wake up!" I yell once I reach him, trying to shake him awake.

"Huh?" He groggily opened his eyes, before closing them again.

"Link, where's Colin and Ilia?" I asked looking around. I already knew what happened to them though.

His eyes snapped open at that. He clambered to his feet, pulling me with, and started running towards Faron Woods. We crossed the bridge, coming up to the Twilight Gate. Now I had seen it in the game, and I couldn't actually see all of the markings right now. But, this was so much more intense. It was absolutely suffocating to be around. The next thing I knew Link and I were grabbed by this huge black arm and pulled through the gate. When we arrived on the other side I could barely breathe. No matter how deep of breaths I took it felt like a damp cloth was covering my mouth and nose.

The Twili Monster pulled us up to its face but Links left hand and my necklace stared glowing and it threw us away in pain. I hit the ground with a thud next to Link and slowly tried to get up. I heard Link cry out in pain and before I could turn to him a searing pain ran through my body and I passed out.

When I woke up I would not be the same, but I wasn't changed in any way that I could have thought.

Tsuki: Yay! Getting into the Action. I love it.


	5. We're Just Making a Ton of New Friends!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda!

Twilight? I can handle this, Right?

Chapter 5

We're Just Making a Ton of New Friends!

I opened my eyes to greet the familiar fuzziness of the world. Looking around, I could make out that I was in a cell, and that I wasn't alone. There was a monster on the ground a small distance away from me. I tried to crawl backwards but I was chained to the ground. The thing started moving closer to me.

My breath was now coming in short gasps, but I couldn't slow it down. I started to shake uncontrollably. I didn't know what to do, there was no way I could protect myself right now. The monster was only about a foot away from me now and I was already as far away as the chain would let me.

"Link!" I screamed, hoping he was somewhere nearby.

"Michiko I'm here." Link replied, but I couldn't figure out where his voice was coming from. It sounded like it was inside my head.

"Link! Where are you! Help me!" I cried out. Literally, at this point I was sobbing.

"Michiko, it's me." He stressed as the monster came even closer to me. I screamed again pulling on the chain to try and get it to break. I can't die now! I haven't even met Agitha! As I frantically tried to distance myself from the monster it did something that shocked me still. It got closer to me started rubbing it's head against my arm, like a puppy. I finally stopped crying and stared at the monster.

"Link…?" I asked hesitantly putting my hand on top of his head.

"Yes, it's me." He said nuzzling my hand, seemingly happy that I finally realized.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were a monster." I gasped as I hugged his head to my chest. I buried my head into his back and sobbed. God, I'm such a crybaby.

"It's alright…" Link mumbled. I realized his voice was actually inside my head. Well, that was convenient.

"Link, what's going on?" I figured I should play clueless, it's been working so far. I hadn't fully calmed down yet, so I still held onto Link's head. I pressed my forehead against his and scratched behind his ears. I used to do this all the time to Yuki and Aki's dog.

"I-I'm not sure..." Link replied his tail swishing back and forth. When I finally calmed down enough I released Link's head. His ears perked up and he snapped his head to look at something outside of our cell. I could barely make out the blurry shape a dark and light grey Imp with lines of teal glowing on her skin. On her head sat a large grey stone like crown. There was no doubt in my mind I was currently staring at Midna, the Twilight Princess, and the third major member to our group. The shape sprang forward and fazed through the bars of our cell, coming to a stop on our side.

"I found you!" She giggled. Her voice was pretty much the same as the little noises as in the game. If I didn't already know she was a good guy I would have probably thought she was the enemy as well. Link growled at her and maneuvered himself between her and me.

"Ooh! Aren't you scary! Eee hee! Are you sure you want to do that? Snarling and glaring at me? Well that's too bad… I was planning on helping you…if you were nice." She smiled looking at us. Link promptly stopped growling at the last statement.

"Eee Hee! That's much better. You Humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops! But you aren't human anymore, are you? You're a beast! And a spirit." She laughed tapping Link under the chin and sending a nod over to me. At her statement I looked down at myself. She was right I was most definitely a spirit. But it was weird…One I could see both Link and Midna, so to speak, and understand what they were saying, where as the other spirits can't.

And two, I was no longer wearing my outfit from Ordon. The clothes I was now wearing are, in essence, pretty simple. I had as far as I could tell right now a plain white dress underneath a coat. The coat was what caught my attention the most. It was light in color and had no sleeves, buttons, or any type of openings except for the collar and the skirt. To use my arms I had to loop up my arms from under it. But what really caught my attention was the symbol at the bottom of the collar. My blurry vision made it impossible for me to see what it was.

I was sure I was a spirit though, mostly because I was glowing, I could see through myself if I looked hard enough, and I was almost colorless, like someone put me in Photoshop and went a little too happy with the de-saturation tool.

I looked up in time to see Link try to bite Midna but she jumped away.

"There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" She quipped. She formed two balls of electricity and shot them at our chains making them snap. Link and I both jumped a bit and looked at our now broken chains.

"You look surprised!" Midna taunted.

"I bet you are wondering, where exactly are we?" She hopped back a couple steps and then jumped, fazing through the bars again.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can get out of here, maybe I'll tell you!" She propositioned us. Link ran around the cell a bit looking for a way out. He finally found the box that was covering the only way out. He ran at it and smashed it with his head. We looked at the small opening behind it. Link dug through the dirt and came out the other side shaking some dirt off of him. We then heard Midna laugh and while Link was looking around for her, she plopped herself onto his back. Link became really agitated at that so he jumped around in a circle and tried to bite her.

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all! Listen I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here." She grabbed his ear, "But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY what I say! So are we clear? Wait…I think we might have a problem on our hands." Midna looked over at me. Unfortunately, I was still stuck inside the cell. You see, I am not small enough to fit through that little gap Link crawled out of.

Link turned around and saw me still stuck inside. He ran back to the bars and started looking around for another way for me to get out. When he couldn't find one he proceeded to dig the hole bigger in hopes I could fit through.

Midna sighed, "I suppose we can't just leave her?"

Link started growling at her. Huh, I just noticed but Link hasn't said a word since she got here…weird.

Midna sighed again and used her giant, red, hair slash arm thing to bend one of the bars up. I looked at the space to two of them had created and then at Link. I nodded and then tried to fit through. It was a tight squeeze and it hurt like Hell, but I made it to the other side.

"Good! Let's go!" Midna clapped as I got out. I could hear Link sigh inside my head.

We walked into the cell next to ours. Link saw the lever hanging from the ceiling so he jumped up and pulled it down. Link entered the tunnel and I after him. I had to crawl, which meant Link got pretty far ahead of me. I didn't see when the tunnel turned to the right so I smacked my head into the wall.

"Owie." I mumbled rubbing my forehead. I could feel something nudge my chin and I looked over to see Link bite my coat and pull me towards the exit. It's sad; he can walk backwards faster than I can crawl.

Once we got out of the tunnel I saw the spirit of a Hyrule Castle guard, unlike how it is for Link though I could only see him in his human form…well, blurry human form. Midna explained to Link how to use his senses and so we listened to the guy talk. Unfortunately, I can't turn them off like Link can. We walked away from him when I realized something.

"Midna, I'm a spirit…right?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"And…that guy… he was a spirit also?" I continued.

"Yes." Came her answer.

"But…he couldn't see me, could he?" I finished.

"Ah, so you caught that," she smirked, "That's 'cause you aren't the same type of spirit. You're special! Congratulations!" She laughed. I was quiet for a little while after that.

We ran down the path to an open gate. Well, I don't think it can really be considered running in my case. I could jump really far…kinda looks like a ballet dancer. But, it was weird; like I don't weigh anything at all. We ran through the gate and found another ceiling chain. Link was about to pull it when I yelled,

"Wait! Don't!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, that opens that," I pointed at an alcove that was gated off right next to us, "There are bad things in there...Baaad things." I whispered.

Link killed a black spidery rat thing and I nearly stepped on the spikes. We found the lever that raise the water level so Link pulled it. Sadly, it did not make the happy you accomplished something sound as it did in the game.

Link and Midna got to the other side while I was still not even in the water. Now I don't know if any of you have ever been swimming while you can barely see, but it's terrifying. Not only that, but the fact that there are spikes at the bottom and I am more than tall enough to stab my feet on them was really freaking me out. But, I manned up and got into the water and slowly swam across. When I found the other ledge I climbed up and let out a shaky breath. Link was listening to another spirit whom I could hear from where I was standing.

Link went on to nom some more black things while walked to where the next lever was. I squinted and managed to find the one that opens the drain.

"Link I'm gonna open the next one!" I called over my shoulder to where ever he was.

"Okay" He answered.

So I pulled the lever and listened to the water level go down. I lowered myself to the ground and started running straight to the other side. Link and Midna joined me shortly before I got there. I saw the shape of Midna jump up and through to the other side of the gate ahead of us.

"This way! Over here! I'll be waiting for you, but you're going to have to help yourself for a change!" She said motioning for us to follow.

"Wow…thanks." I mumbled. Link snorted in agreement.

The was a very small tunnel to our right, so Link crawled through and I got on my stomach and pretended to be Solid Snake. When I got out Link was having fun smashing skulls and digging up Rupees.

"Come on you." I giggled and patted him on the head.

We followed the tunnel until we saw Midna waving us over. She plopped herself back onto Link's back and we were off again in our little group of three. We came to the large circular stair room and another part I was dreading. Link started running up the stairs with me following quickly after. He jumped and the part he landed on fell, I stopped just before the gap and waited for them to climb back up. Midna explained to Link what to do and went to hover over the first jump spot.

"Oh! And you better hold onto him!" She called over to me. I nodded and wrapped my arms around Link's neck and he took off after Midna.

It went like that for the majority of the trip up, when Link needed Midna's help to jump farther I would wrap my arms around him and once we landed I would let go and start running again.

The really hard part was walking across the rope. Link of course went first so nothing could attack me on the other side and I slowly made my way across the rope like a Tightrope Walker. It was terrifying and I don't want to ever do it again.

When we finally got to the top Link killed some bats, one because I don't have my slingshot, and because I couldn't see them. We jumped to the top again and went out a small door onto the rooftops.

"So, we're finally able to get out! Isn't the black cloud of Twilight beautiful today? Do you know where this is? You STILL don't know?" Midna sighed.

"There's someone I want to introduce you to…but you'll have to go to the tower to do it!" She pointed to the tower. We jumped down off the ledge.

"Michiko, stay close to me." Link commanded moving closer to me. It was probably for the best; don't wanna fall off the roof now.

We walked along the rooftops, but with the rain falling down it was not only extremely slippery but if I could see something before, I couldn't now. We made it over to another spirit. Link listened in but all I could hear was the hind end of his sentence.

"Ah, our poor Hyrule Castle!"

I climbed up onto the wooden ledge, Link jumping from a box right after me. A monstrous Twilight bird swooped down at me once I had lowered myself to the stone top. Link jumped over my head and sank his teeth into the thing once, then again when it came back.

We continued walking until we reached another wooden platform where we needed to Midna jump again. We walked along the final and very steep rooftop. Link ran a little ahead to kill some more bird while I just focused on not falling. You know I'm kind of glad I don't have shoes on. We climbed up into the doorway, entered the tower, jumped down off of the ledge and ran up the stairs to the slightly ajar door. When we entered the room Link started growling at the hooded figure.

Midna giggled.

The woman turned around to look at us.

Link stopped growling.

Midna rolled her eyes.

"Midna?"

"Eee hee! You remember my name? What an honor for me…" Midna taunted.

"So these are the ones for whom you were searching…"

"They're not exactly what I was looking for but… I guess they'll do." Midna shrugged.

The woman looked at me then bent down to Link's level.

"…You were imprisoned? I am sorry."

"Poor things, they have no idea where this is or what's happened…So, don't you think you should tell them what you've managed to do? You owe them that much…Twilight Princess." Midna sneered. Midna can be a real jerk sometimes.

Zelda paused and became very tense.

"Listen carefully… "

So Zelda explained what all had happened with Zant and the takeover of Hyrule by twilight.

"The kingdom succumbed to twilight but I still remain its princess…" With that she took off her hood.

"I am Zelda." She pronounced.

Link looked all shocked. I couldn't really see her so I didn't care as much. I found out later that you know, Zelda's like…gorgeous. I mean I've haven't even seen supermodels that are nearly as pretty as she is. If I was a dude, I would want to marry her… Heck I'd marry her now if she ever wanted…

Anyways, back to the present.

"You don't have to look so sad." Midna tried, "We find it actually quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really that bad?"

"Midna…this is not time for levity. The shadows have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?" Zelda whispered.

"Why indeed? You tell me?" She laughed out. Zelda shook her head.

"Time has run short. The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here, quickly." Zelda urged.

Link and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Goodbye…Princess…" I murmured on our way out the door. We ran down the stairs as quick as possible. Once we got to where we came in from we heard a door open and saw a faint light. We quickly jumped up and out of the building back into the rain.

"So, do you understand where we are now? I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first stumbled into twilight…But really should you be going back? Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked slyly. She spun around and turned into Colin and screamed.

"Colin!" I gasped. I forget sometimes he's in danger. She spun again and turned into Ilia. I was much less worried about her. I'm a bad person.

"Do you want to save them? Well, in that case little Midna would be happy to help you!" She taunted still looking like Ilia.

"But…You'd have to be my servant…and like a servant you'd have to do exactly as I say! Why don't you go back? Take a little time to give it some thought." She laughed and teleported us away from Hyrule Castle.

It was weird being transported like that. I really have no way of describing it though… Anyways, we were dropped down into Ordon spring still in our twilight forms. Midna taunted us for a little bit. We finally walked out of Ordon spring towards Ordon village.

"So, what now?" Midna asked popping up in her shadow form.

Link jumped back a bit.

"Eee hee hee! Did you think I just disappeared?" She laughed,

"I kinda hoped…" I mumbled. I received a glare for that one.

She explained more about going in and out of the twilight and stuff. I just tuned her out. When she finished her explanation we headed to Ordon village. Time for a little sneaking.

Tsuki: Woo Hoo! Last of the rewrites done! On to chapter 6.


End file.
